


Afraid to Lose You

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Dex is just a smol bean and hes doing his best, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: Established relationship. Dex and Nursey are in a nasty fight, and Nursey walks out. Dex runs after him and tries to speak about how he feels. Happy ending.





	Afraid to Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short but I really enjoyed writing this. :D

     Dex and Nursey were in an unusually nasty fight. They'd been fighting more often, but this one had to be the worst. They were yelling, screaming at one another. 

    But Nursey stopped. "Dex..." and his tone of voice suddenly made Dex very afraid. "I don't think this is gonna work out." Nursey spit out and pushed past Dex. 

    Dex grabbed his wrist and tried to stop him, but Nursey just shrugged him off and kept storming. "Babe, please wait!" Dex started, but Nursey wouldn't have it.

     "I'm serious, Dex. I can't do this." Nursey stated, not looking back at him and continuing to storm out of Dex's dormroom. It was pouring rain outside, but Nursey did not care. His feet turned him on the path to the Haus before Nursey even knew it himself; with Dex behind him.

      But Nursey drowned him out. He just kept walking straight ahead, with a fire in his stomach and a clenched jaw. 

      Nursey was stepping onto the porch and had his hand on the knob when he heard something that made him completely stop.

     "Derek!" It was Dex. They rarely used one another's real names. But Nursey wouldn't have it.

     Nursey turned on his heels in a hurried fashion. "What the he--" But Nursey stopped immediately once seeing Dex's appearence. 

      He was soaked to the skin, his flame colored hair stuck to his forehead. And Dex _hated_ rain. But it was Dex's facial expression that made Nursey stop. There were several feelings that Nursey could see. Sadness, frustration... and fear. But what really shook Nursey's core, was the fact that Dex was  _crying._

       "Please...  _please_ don't do this. I- Nurse, I can't - " Nursey knew that communicating what he was feeling was definitely not Dex's strong suit, but Nursey knew that Dex was _trying_ _so hard_ and it made his heart flutter and his anger melt.

      "I'm gon-" But Dex was cut off with a sob that he tried to choke back. "I will fall apart, Nurse. I can't lose you." 

     With that, Nursey ran down the porch steps, almost slipping twice; and bolted to Dex. Nursey grabbed Dex's face in his hands and kissed him; trying to pack the love he felt for the ginger-haired boy into it. 

     They broke apart and Dex clung to him, shaking and crying. Not caring about the rain, as they were both soaked already; Nursey sat down on the concrete of the driveway, pulling Dex down on the ground with him. 

      Despite both being 6'2, their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. Nursey pulled Dex into his lap and held him, rocking him back and forth to try and comfort him. 

     When Dex cried, you knew he was seriously hurting. And that made Nursey want to cry all the more.

     Eventually, Dex's sniffles and cries died down, and Nursey noticed that Dex was shivering. Nursey hadn't realized how cold he actually was until now; and it was probably even worse for Dex. 

     "Come on, baby. Let's go dry off and get warmed up." Nursey spoke softly in Dex's ear. Nursey stood up, and then pulled Dex up. 

      Nursey decided to bring them to his dorm, as it was the closest. As soon as they began to walk there, Nursey wrapped his arm around Dex's waist to keep him close.

     Once at Nursey's dorm, they changed out of their soaked clothes. Nursey gave Dex one of his sweatshirts and a pair of sweatpants. Nursey wore a tank top and sweatpants. 

     Nursey had a twin bed in his room, so it was a bit crammed with Dex in it as well. But neither minded. 

     They crawled into bed, Dex with his head lied on Nursey's chest, while Nursey tucked an arm behind him; rubbing soothing patterns on his back. 

      Dex was quiet. Dex was extremely quiet when he was feeling afraid or insecure. Nursey used his other arm to reach out, and linked their hands together. Nursey then tangled their legs together, pulling Dex as close as possible to him.

    They both fell asleep with the accompanying sound of the pattering of rain. They were going to be fine.

     

           


End file.
